


My Boys

by owenharpersgirl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team are all surprised when they learn a secret Coulson's been keeping. Meanwhile, Coulson needs to make things right with some very important people. Contains ClintxNatasha</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boys

"You have a kid?" Ward said in disbelief.

"Yes," Coulson replied calmly.

"And he's coming here?" Simmons asked.

"Yes," Coulson repeated, "He's being brought here by two SHIELD Agents."

"Barton and Romanoff," Ward guessed, knowing the answer even though Coulson hadn't told them yet.

"Yes," Coulson said for the third time, "I was their handler at SHIELD and haven't seen them since New York. They've been looking after Jude since then."

"Jude's your son?" Fitz asked and Coulson nodded.

"How old is he?" Simmons asked.

"Five," Coulson told them. Ward was about to ask something else, but before he could there was a high pitched voice behind them.

"Daddy?" they all turned to see a little boy standing there.

"Hey buddy," Coulson said and, without another moment's hesitation, the child ran forward. Coulson scooped him into his arms and held him tightly. He heard May leading the others out of the room, but didn't turn around. He could thank her later. Right now he just wanted to keep hold of the little boy in his arms and not let go. He looked over Jude's shoulder and shifted the boy slightly to one arm as Natasha and Clint walked up.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Natasha said as she hugged him tightly. She pulled back and he glanced down slightly.

"Yeah," she laughed quietly, resting her hand on her stomach, "Clint and I- we, um-"

"Congratulations," Coulson smiled at her, laughing slightly. Never did he think he would hear the infamous Black Widow stutter. He looked behind her and saw Clint standing there awkwardly.

"Can you take him for a minute?" he asked and she nodded, taking Jude from him. Coulson walked over to Clint who was shuffling his feet and staring at the ground.

"Good to see you alive sir," Clint mumbled.

"Sir?" Coulson questioned, "You didn't even call me that when we first met." Clint glanced up and Coulson saw the archer's eyes were wet with tears.

"C'mere bud," he said and pulled Clint against him. Clint collapsed forward, tears leaking from his eyes and dripping onto Coulson's shirt collar.

"Shhh, it's alright," Coulson said, moving his hand up and down Clint's back, "I'm sorry bud, I'm so sorry."

"I-I thought-" Clint gasped and Coulson shushed him.

"I know," Coulson said gently, "I know and I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I did that to you."

"Just - don't do it again, okay?" Clint said, pulling back slightly.

"I won't," Coulson promised, "I'm never leaving either of my boys again." Clint laughed quietly as the pair walked over to join Natasha, Jude, and the rest of Phil's team.


End file.
